Love Hurts
by djsrocks
Summary: When George finally tells his parents about his on going relationship with someone special. Someone really special... his own twin brother Fred. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1: Coming Out

**Love Hurts**

**A.N. Another One-Shot… Yay… God I'm so bored today. I love everyone that reads my stories/comments! I truly am amazed that all yawl love my writing! This is about Gred or as some people call it: Forge. I don't like this couple, just so all my readers understand; this is for my friend Russia! **

**AU cause Fred is alive (he is the one that died right?) and George still has his ear (again, he is the one that lost his ear right?).**

"Mom can you listen to me?" I screamed. She was such an arse. Why couldn't she accept Fred and me?

"NO! How can I listen to my son when he is telling me he and his TWIN brother are dating?" She screamed. Maybe Fred was right; we should have waited till after Ron and Hermione's Wedding. Which was one week away to be exact. Ron was lucky, before Fred and me decided that we loved each other as more than friends, we both liked Hermione.

"MOM, please, it isn't George's fault, and it isn't my fault. It just… happened." Fred said. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. Mom looked at and looked at our hands and sent them a death glare. Fred sent her a death glare back. I never thought she'd react like this. I thought she'd be more understanding than this.

"I thought you'd be more understanding than this!" Fred said as I thought the same thing. The twin thing was weird, I admit, but that doesn't change how I feel.

"Look, I understand, it just, well, I'd hoped you both would marry sweet girls and have many kids…" Mom said, as she looked off into the distance.

"We'll adopt… Red heads with freckles and brown eyes… not that there will be many of them…" Fred and me said (Fred: We'll adopt… George: Red heads with freckles and brown eyes). She looked at us and smiled. Dad decided this would be the perfect time to walk in. Just imagine, him seeing Fred and me with our hands intertwined; Mom smiling but almost near tears. Shit.

"What's going on? Molly, what's happening?" He said. She tried to speak but no words could come from my mother's mouth.

"George and I, well, dad, we're dating." Fred said. My dad's face turned bright red. He looked as though he was going to strangle someone. He also tried to speak but instead of words, grunts and breaths of air came out.

"Arthur, please control yourself. I think the boys are old enough to decide whom they are with. I know this seems crazy and weird, but sometimes, we have to let them grow, and anyways how could we separate twins." Mom said. With each word she said, dad seemed to calm down. I don't know how but suddenly the atmosphere surrounding us seemed to calm.

"Hey. You finally told Mom and Dad" Ron said. He came in with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Fred and I shook our heads simultaneously.

"Good. I was starting to worry you would tell 'em too soon before or after the wedding." Ron said. Hermione started to laugh, and with that the whole Weasley family (Harry and Hermione included) laughed until tears were forming in our eyes. Today seemed to have worked out better than I could have thought. Now Fred and I will be able to walk around the house holding hands and kissing. This was now perfect. Fred looked at me and smiled, before leaning in for a kiss.

**A.N. Hope Russia and anyone else who read this liked it. This, if people ask, could turn into a story. But for now I'm gonna keep it a One-Shot. PLEASE **_**REVIEW**_**! Love yawl! **


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance

**Love Hurts**

**A.N. With so many people liking my one-shot i decided i would make it a story. Love all yawl. Seriously. Just, i hate it when people don't comment. Also i said i wouldn't update this week but my (awesome amazing wonderful) Aunt said i could use her computer to write a second chapter for this, so YAY! Surprsingly this is my most read story (and i hate GW/FW) so, i hope this is as good as Russia says. Oh, yeah, Harry Potter and friends aren't mine, just the storyline. Yadda Yadda Yadda, lets get on to the story! :)**

Chapter Two: Acceptance

George stood there looking amazing like always. You know, when your as close as we were, you grow a strong bond. Most people wouldn't understand how close George and me have been. The acceptance we needed was provided. I just wish, maybe that we had waited to tell Mum because she wants to plan a wedding for us. She's in the wedding mood because of Ron and Hermione's wedding and Harry just porposed to Ginny. I remeber when George told me that we should get married. We were ten years old.

_ "Fred... You know were close, right?" George said to me. He was nervous, with my super could tell._

_ "Yeah bro. I love you." I said. He smiled at this, though he frowned at the bro part. He looked down letting his red-orange hair get in his face. He was debating wether or not he should tell me._

_ "You can tell me anything." I said. He looked up at me and smiled._

_ "Well, girls are icky and well, I never want to marry one like mom tells me I should." He said. I looke at him and nodded._

_ "Well, i feel the same way..."_

_ "... So will you..."_

_ "... Marry you..."_

_ "...Yeah..."_

_ "Of course i will bro." I said. His face brightened as i said this. He gave me a big hug before walking downstairs to get us some pumpkin juice and some chocolate frogs._

I smiled at the memory. Everyone thought we were so alike, but really, we were two halves of a whole. While we both liked pranking, George went for the more freaky and weird side while I went for the whole, just to make someone laugh. We complemented each other nicely. Most twins didn't have as good as a bond as us. Our friendship was beyond normal. We never wanted to leave each other sides. Everyone thought it was just because of our common intrest but because of the love for one another that we had. We kept it a secret till a couple years after the war. We told Ron and Harry, and of course they told Hermione and Ginny. The only person that knew about us was Lee Jordan, but I think Dumbeldore might have thought that we were together.

"Hullo love, how are you today?" George said as he put his arms around my waist. Life was good in his arms.

"Great my love. Now, do you think we should get 'married' like mom wants us too?" I said. He nuged his head in between my left shoulder and my head. Gay couples weren't accpeted to well in the Wizarding community.

"Maybe, but we have things to discus my dear. We need a new product for WWW." He said. With this I realized I was supposed to be working on that not, thinking about George. Merlin's pants.

"Uh, well..."

"...You haven't thought of a new product..."

"...Well, you see I was thinking about..."

"... Me of course..."

"Yeah." I said. A smile crept upon George's face. He loved it when I was thinking about him instead of doing my work. I hit him (playfully) on the arm. We both laughed simultaneously. Today was going to be great. I loved George so much. Live was finally playing out right for us.

**A.N. I know these chapters are short... this really is hard for me to right this... but I like how it is going. This is so fun though. I hope yawl like it. The next chapters will hopefully be longer, and I will be glad to announce that Russia (A.K.A. The awesome girl who I am dedicting this story to) will be writting the sex scenes (I have made this M, not K+) because, well i cannot to save my life write good gay sex (not that I'd want to...)! LOL... well i really hope you liked this and please please please **_**REVIEW**_**! LOVE YAWL SO MUCH! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Live, Laugh, Love

**Love Hurts**

**A.N. This is crazy news I've got. To be honest FredxGeorge is growing on me same as RonxGinny. I like them a lot, which is crazy for me... It is really growing on me, so they're might be a little RonxGinny FanFic soon. So, yeah, this story may be easier to write for me! :)**

**I hope you like this next installment (lol) of LOVE HURTS!**

Chapter Three: Live, Laugh, Love.

Fred's smile can light up a room. His laughter brightens up a room. His love makes me feel like a balloon blowing up inside of me. Everything about him makes me feel alive, yet really, he is I and I am he. To many others, this would be weird and crazy. To us, we complete each other. And I think as long as we're happy the world should accept us. But they don't. Just like in the muggle world Homosexuals are outcasts. Two brothers marrying each other is weird and unheard of, yet people who care about blood status will marry family members. Well, whatever. I love him still the same.

"George, now who's the one thinking about us when you should be working. Bad boy. Looks like we'll have to punish each other later." Fred said with a smile. Life was good.

"Oh, yeah with ropes that can't be undone for an hour. And well, the 'other' stuff. The stuff-that-must-not-be-named." I said. George and I had created the stuff-that-must-not-be-named a year after the downfall of Voldemort.

"Oh, yes. You know I love both those things!" Fred said. I could see a bulge in his pants and, damn, did it look amazing.

"Me too. Now, let's get to work my lovely brother." I said. Life after Voldemort was great. The good side won, and Death Eaters had to flea, no Malfoy (YAY). Though it was sad that so many people had to die for us to win. Cedric (a cutie), Sirius, Dumbledore (the thought still made me cry), Dobby, Severus (a true good guy, surprisingly), Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Hedwig (that brave owl), Colin Creevey, and so many others. It hurt to remember the deaths of those I loved, because Fred almost died. I don't know what I would've have done if he had. Tears started forming in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. Fred thought I was over that but I wasn't. I could never be, because from now on my heart will still need to be with him, my head will worry continuously about him, and my body will ache to be close to him.

"Love! I will be closing up the store in a little… Which means we can go to the Burrow now! The repairmen should be here tomorrow!" Fred yelled from the front of the store.

"Yes sir… Then it will be time for our little punishments!" I yelled back. I thought back to the war when our store had been attacked during the Battle of Hogwarts. Stupid Mundungus Fletcher! I hate that Bastard. Ron and Harry (both Aurors) caught him and sent him to Azkaban for all the shit he did. I got up from my chair and started to walk toward Fred so that we could Aparate to the Burrow. Seeing him made my heart pound in my chest. How could I be so in love with my TWIN brother? It never seemed to make sense but I never really seemed to care. It might be weird to some people but I don't really care. They can bug off. His brown eyes poured into mine and my legs seemed to be put under the jelly legs curse. He won my heart a long time ago and it seems he will never lose it. I love him so much.

" Georgie! Hurry UP!" Fred said, in a playful tone. Tonight was going to be awesome! I finished off the last 3 meters towards him, and grabbed his waist engulfing him in a hug. With one fluid movement we were apparating to the Burrow.

Send

**A.N. Well, yawl must hate me for all the fluff and the no update in forever and the cliffhanger, but I promise that I will get better at updates. Right now I have writers block at the most crucial times. And I am trying to write a Novel, Let me know if ya wanna know what it is about. Now guys, the next chapter will be more fluff and a little bit of limeiness! So, you can skip it, but I wouldn't recommend it! Love yawl… And you should know that MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES! **


	4. Chapter 4: Delete or Not?

_**Okay, so I am just going to say this. I am going to either delete this story, or (since it is my most popular story) I am just going to remake this story… I feel that I could do better, and I really just don't like it. XD I just want your opinion, so leave a review. If I get no feedback, I am just going to take the story down. Love yawl. BYE!**_

_**~djsrocks**_


End file.
